


So innocent..

by onedirection_67



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirection_67/pseuds/onedirection_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot about Harry Styles as a teacher. It's quite dirty with a lot of dirty talk and some rougher stiff so enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you're under 14

His muscles bulge under the thin, tight white shirt as he starts to move his hand slowly. I suck my bottom lip between my teeth, looking around before back to him admiring the way he looks. His brown, curly hair which is usually pushed up into a perfect quiff is now loose and wild and his puffy lip is bitten red. I let my eyes wander slowly over his toned chest up over his lips to his eyes. My breath hitches as his dark, lustful eyes bore into mine. A small smirk plays around the corner of his lips as he continues to move his hand. His dark gaze wanders down to my lips, my cleavage and further. Low, quiet grunts leaving his lips but nobody seems to notice. I look around me seeing all the other students concentrating on their tests. 

I swallow trying to ignore him and solve the tasks but I lift my gaze up again. His smirk grows as he lets his tongue drag over his lip slowly. I flinch as the bell rings and blink quickly before looking down at my test. "Time is up, place your pens down and bring the tests up to my desk" his deep, rough voice speaks causing me to shiver. I stand up slowly, his gaze following my movements "miss please see me after class" Mr Styles mumbles and I nod quickly. I take a deep breath before biting my lip and wait till the other students exit the room. I move my gaze up to him, blushing and walk up to his desk "so my love how went the test?" A knowing smirk grows on his face as he looks at me. I place the test down on his desk and bite my lip "not that good..I think I failed" I hear him chuckle as he looks at my test and scratches his chin "well..I see" he leans back in his seat "what are we gonna do about that?" His eyes find mine again and I shiver seeing something dark flicker through it. "Um I don't know?" My voice is higher than usually and I bite my lip again. "Go, lock the door" his raspy voice echoes through the room and my brows furrow. I nod slowly and walk to the door, locking it. My eyes widen and breath hitches as I feel a warm presence behind me. His warm breath ghost over my neck as he wraps an arm slowly around my waist, pulling me closer to him "d'you have an idea what I did under my desk love?" He whispers, voice rougher and accent thicker. 

I swallow and close my eyes shaking my head. I can feel his smirk grows against my skin. "No?" He whispers and presses my bum towards his crotch. My eyes go wide as I feel something hard press against my back. "Still no idea?" I shake my head and hear his amused chuckle. I gasp as I feel his teeth tug on my earlobe and swallow thickly. "I jerked myself off love..my cock is so hard from watching you sitting unknowingly and innocent in your seat" he hums softly and my eyes roll back in my head "ya like that don't you? I see the way you look at me in class..the things I could do to you" he sighs and presses a soft kiss to my neck. God. "I bet you think of me bending you over that table..Me spanking you for being a bad girl..and me fucking you so hard you don't remember your own name" he hums and strokes over my belly slowly down south. "Are you wet for me little girl?" He whispers in my ear and presses me up against the door hard. I turn my head to the side and breath heavily just looking at him with blown pupils "seems like I have to find out yeah?" He chuckles darkly, a low growl escapes his chest as he pushes his hand in my panties. 

I let out a moan as his skilled finger finds my clit and start to rub at a slow pace "Mr Styles you..god p-please stop" I mumble and close my eyes. I don't want him to stop. Never. I dig my nails in the wood and push back to him shivering as he draws slow little circles on my clit. He smirks. "Do you like that?" He whispers and kisses up my neck. I let out a soft moan and nod shyly. I gasp, eyes shooting open as I feel a sting in my left bum cheek and a slapping sound. "Answer me love" he licks his lips and sucks on the spot behind my ear. "Y-yes I um I like that sir" I blush and look at him, a loud moan escapes my lips as he slams two fingers inside me. The next thing I feel is his soft lips pressed on mine. I smile and moan kissing him back. His teeth sink in my lower lip pulling it back before he lets it snap back in its place. He smirks before he pulls back and takes a step back. His dark eyes look straight into mine as he trails his finger up to his lips and sucks. 

I blush and gasp softly, turning around.   
He licks his lips after pulling his finger out and looks at me "down on your knees" he tilts his head to the side and smirks. I nod and lower myself to my knees, looking up at him. He bends himself over and lifts my chin up with his pointer finger and thumb "now..are you gonna be a good little girl and suck my cock?" Shivers run down my spine at his rough low voice and I bite my lip "yes" I almost whisper and hum happily as he kisses me again. I scoot closer once he straightens himself up again and unzip his pants, tugging them down. My eyes go wide as his fully erect cock springs up to his belly. I whimper softly at the size and swallow. Pre cum is leaking all over the head and the prominent veins pulsate on the sides. Fuck.

"Suck my cock baby" he growls low and tangles his fingers in my hair pulling me closer to him. I place my hands on his thighs and lick along the underside of his cock before wrapping my lips around the tip and suck. I look up, feeling the pull in my hair and lower myself onto him shivering at the way he bites his lips and let's out soft groans. "That's it baby girl..so good at taking my cock" he hums and I breath heavily through my nose before going further down. My hands run up and down his thighs, squeezing softly as I flick his tip with my tongue. 

He let's out a growl as his grip in my hair tightens and I look up meeting his lustful gaze "let me fuck your pretty face love?" He smirks before he starts moving his hips slowly into my mouth. I swallow around him trying not to gag as his tip hits the back of my throat. I nod clumsily and look up, breathing heavily through my nose. A wild curl falls into his face, a smirk plays around the corner of his lips as he pushes me down on his hard cock. I close my eyes as they start to water and gag as he pushes me down completely. I dig my nails in his skin, tears sliding down my cheeks and I inhale heavily once he let go of me. I look up with widen eyes and try to catch my breath again "good girl.." He whispers in a dark voice and pulls me up to me before he smashes his lips on mine. He slides his tongue in my mouth where they meet and dance softly together. I feel myself being lifted up on his desk, his big hands roaming my body. I moan softly and slide a hand in his hair finally feeling the softness and smile pulling him closer to me. I wrap a hand back around his length during the kiss and pump slowly hearing him groan against my lips. "Fuck yes.." He mumbles before pulls back and rips my shirt and bra off me. I blush and bite my lip looking at him shyly. He chuckles darkly "so innocent.." He whispers and takes his shirt off quickly before stepping out of his pants. Hot kisses are placed down my neck as he lowers himself down between my legs. I moan softly spreading them as he unzips my jeans. "Bet yer soaked for me aren't you baby?" dark green eyes look into mine before he rips every piece of clothes of me.

I smile as I feel his lips back on mine and his hands on my thighs, pulling my legs around his waist. "Now baby..there's a rule. You need permission if you're gonna cum.. When I say no and you cum I'm gonna punish you. Do you understand?" he licks the shell of my ear and my breath hitches. I feel like my whole body is on fire from his touch. I nod and wrap my arms around his neck "yes.." I nibble on his jawline and yell half in pleasure half in pain as he slams his nine inches fully inside of me. I whimper holding onto him and close my eyes "how does that feel love..you like my cock inside of that tiny wet pussy? I bet you love it" he growls low and sucks on the hickey again as he starts to move. I dig my nails in his shoulders as he pulls out and slams back in "so big.." I whisper and massage his scalp slowly, head laying on his shoulder. He hums darkly and grabs my hips tighter, thrusting himself harshly into me. "I know baby..but you're so good at taking my cock..so beautiful" he whispers causing a little smile to appear on my lips. I let out a moan as he hits my gspot and clench around him "god you're so fucking tight" he growls and speeds up, hitting that spot inside me over and over. I moan louder into his neck, whimpering as he slams into me. "S-sir I'm gonna cum" I kiss his neck sloppily as pleasure builds in my lower abdomen. I bite my lip remembering his words "can I cum?"

I whisper in his ear and moan as thrusts harder into me. Fuck I already feel sore. "No" he growls and moves his hands down to my bum giving it a rough squeeze. I gasp and close my eyes trying to hold it back "p-please.." I whimper softly as he lifts me up and slams me against the next wall. "Such a tight pussy..god you love it don't you?" He growls and looks into my eyes. I shiver at the darkness and moan as he slams his inches hard into me. "Yeah I love it" I whisper between moans and hold onto him, closing my eyes as a warm feeling spreads through my body. My legs start to shake as I moan his name loudly. "Oh seems like we have a bad girl here.." He whispers in a low voice and slows his thrusts down before he pulls out. My head falls forward on his shoulder and I try to catch my breath again "I-I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to.." I mumble and pull back looking at him. He chuckles darkly and shakes his head "no baby.. I bet you wanted to be punished" he pulls out and walks over to his chair patting his thighs "come here baby" he makes a curling motion with his finger and hums darkly. 

I shiver walking on shaky legs over to him and lay down over his thighs. I blush and let myself dangle down. "Are you sorry?" He growls as he slaps my right cheek hard. I squeal jolting forward and nod my head quickly "yes I'm sorry" I bite my lip closing my eyes as the next harsh slap comes down. "For what?" His hand rubs soothingly over my cheek "for cuming without permission.." I swallow and look down, letting out a soft moan as he slaps me again "right little girl.. Now we don't have all day" he groans darkly and spanks my ass hard six times in a row. I whimper flinching at every slap and bite my lip hard. "Up you go" he mumbles and pulls me up "so baby..now you're gonna ride my rock hard cock and you're gonna cum again. Just from my dick. And then I'm gonna eat that sweet pussy of yours out" his voice is low and raspy as he growls into my ear. I whimper and nod placing my hands on his shoulders and kiss him softly as I sink down on his cock, soft whines escaping my lips at the sore feeling.

I feel his hands back on my hips, squeezing my skin as he helps me slowly moving up and down his length "take your time love" he whispers and nibbles on my lower lips. I can feel his muscles flex under my touch and moan softly as he hits my spot again. "Right there.." I whisper and feel him smirk against my lips. "Feels so good..you look so beautiful riding my cock baby" he whispers as I speed up moving quicker up and down his dick. "Are you close again love?" He whispers as he circles my hips over him. I whimper and nod before he holds me up and begins to slam his cock into my sore core. "Good cause I'm too..gonna fill you up so good" he groans in a low voice and speeds his thrusts up, slamming himself almost violently inside of me. Seconds later I throw my head back as my body starts to shake hard. I moan his name out loud as he spills his hot cum inside of me and I clench around him. "Oh god" I whisper and press myself against him, heavy pants leaving my lips. He smiles and strokes over my back. "So good baby girl" he smiles and lifts me off of him on the desk. I whimper softly at the feeling of the sore skin on my bum and feel two big hands spread my legs "no..please I'm too sensitive" 

I whine and look down in his green eyes "I love that" he smirks and nuzzles his face in my heat. I half moan half whimper as I feel his tongue drag up slowly my wet folds before he plunges it inside my entrance "so sweet..god I love your pussy" he moans and sucks my clit hard in his mouth causing me to let out a scream of pleasure and oversensitivity "no please stop I can't take it" I whimper and shake my head feeling my third orgasm build up in my body. Tears running down my cheeks from the oversensitivity and I whimper as his tongues swirls relentlessly around my clit, sucking hard on the sensitive nub. I cum again with a loud yell of his name before I collapse on his desk. I jerk and whimper shaking my head as he licks up my juices "so sweet" he whispers and kisses my core before he pulls back. I can feel his gaze on me but I'm too blissed out. He picks me up and presses me against his chest. I smile at the warmth and cuddle in his neck "you did so well baby.. I'm so proud of you" he whispers softly in my ear and strokes over my back. I smile and kiss his collar bone "and baby?" He chuckles softly and kisses my temple "tomorrow I'm gonna make you wear a vibrating egg in your sweet pussy during the lesson"


	2. Close to the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i finally managed to write the second chapter :)

His gaze travels along the students, a knowing smirk appears on his lips as his eyes connect with mine. A soft blush rises up my cheeks and I swallow heavily, feeling the smooth low vibrations in my insides. 

He held his promise.

 

** Flashback **  
"hold still baby girl or you won't cum at all today" His voice is sharp and i feel a sting on my right ass cheek before i moan out in pleasure and he pushes the vibrating toy into me.

"please let me cum.." i whisper and grab the edge of his desk tightly watching him placing a kiss to my clit. Just looking at him.. He stands up and lifts my panties and skirt up before he gives me a soft slap on my ass. "maybe later.. if you suck me really good now" 

he smirks and raises an eyebrow at me. I nod quickly, my body aching to take him again. I slide off the desk, toy moving inside me and I hold back my moan. I don't know how i will survive this.

I look up at him, his emerald dark eyes bore into mine as his tongue drags over his lower lip slowly. "suck me.." he whispers and i obey in seconds freeing him out of his pants and suck him deeply into my mouth 

*** End Flashback ***  
"Miss, would you please write the next exercise on the board" Harry's eyes are fixed on mine and I swallow the lump in my throat. Fuck. 

I nod slowly and stand up, grabbing my notes and walk over to the board grabbing a piece of chalk and start to write. And in the next second i feel the toy start to vibrate inside me. I can almost feel his smirk and his finger moving over the remote in his jeans pocket. 

My hand shakes softly, soft pleasure runs through my body and my eyes flutter. I hurry up writing down the equation before I place the chalk down and turn around. His eyes stare into mine before they wander over to the board. 

 

He hums thoughtfully and i close my eyes as he sets a higher mood. I start to squirm and blush hard. No one really pays attention but I feel like everyone's looking at me. "Thank you Miss. You can sit down again" He smiles and nods before he walks up to his desk, his finger grazing my side on the way. I hurry back to my seat and let out a relieved breath as the vibrations stop. Oh thank God. i start chewing on my lip and scribble down notes before the bell rings. I almost whimper in frustration and look at him with blown pupils, barely noticing the other students leaving the room. 

 

"How are we feeling darling?" His voice is soft, yet demanding as he walks over to me. "wanna..cum, please" i whisper out and close my eyes, the soft vibrations moving through my body. 

 

He purses his lips and tuts. "Not yet" i whine out at that before he takes my hand and presses my body against his tall one. "i'm going to take you home to mine.." he whispers and smiles, his eyes glancing mischievously. His long finger strokes a strand of hair out of my face making me squirm under his touch. I nod and lean against him, gently mouthing at his neck and breathe heavily against him. I'm right on the edge.. 

 

His hands wander down my back to my bum, squeezing hard causing me to let out a moan and press against his crotch. "i wanna bend you over." he whispers, accent thick "and spank you, making your ass all red before i fuck you" I dig my nails in his chest and whimper, nodding quickly. "Please.." His chest rumbles with a low, dark chuckle.

"Be patient baby.." He presses his lips to my temple before he picks up my bag and hands it over to me. "Meet me at the parking lot in 10" He throws me a wink before he smashes his lips hungrily on mine. My body tingles. I smile against his lips and nod softly. 

He smirks as he looks down at me and walks up to his desk collecting his papers. I walk out with shaky legs and take a deep breath calming myself before i make my way over to the teachers parking lot. 

twenty minutes later i squirm on his passenger seat, his long fingers deeply buried inside me and with every thrust he bumps against the toy. "Yeees please!" i scratch along the seat and look over at Harry moaning as i meet his gaze. He smirks. "Do you wanna cum?" he whispers, eyes sparkling softly before he pulls his fingers out and rubs slowly over my clit. My body might explode. 

I nod my head and close my eyes feeling my orgasm creeping up my toes. "Pity.." he mumbles and removes his hand, his touch is gone. I let out a loud whimper, a tear sliding down my cheek from his denial. "Harry please I can't take it" i whisper and moan out looking at him with blown pupils. "when we come home.. i promise" he smiles and takes my hand gently entwining our fingers. i whimper and nod turning my gaze to the window. i'm floating.. 

 

The car stops in front of a big apartment and he unbuckles his pants, sliding them down making his huge cock slaps up against his belly. I moan at the sight. "C'mere baby and ride me" he unbuckles me and lifts me up on his lap.

my eyes roll back in my head as i place my hands on his shoulders. I just nod, my mouth dropping open as i feel his wet tip slides along my folds. He pulls the toy out quickly before he slams me down hard on his cock. I scream out in pleasure, my body squirming as i feel Harry gripping my hips tightly. That will be bruises.

I moan softly loving his marks on my body and move down against him, his peace increasing. "Cum for me." He whispers darkly and slams up into me and that's it. I release with a cry of his name, tears sliding down my cheeks as i cum hard.

I collapse down onto him, face buried in his neck. Oh god. I shiver softly, still feeling him hard and thick inside me. He gives a couple of harsh thrusts before he lets out a throaty moan and cums into me. "mh yes.." i whisper and kiss his neck before wrapping my arms around him smiling. "Oh baby this is gonna be an interesting weekend.."


End file.
